


Week Seven - “Oh my god, you’re in love!”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Seven - “Oh my god, you’re in love!”

"Agent Wainwright, can we talk to you for a moment?!"  
I turned to see the Senior girls we'd interviewed at the High School the day before running up towards us, and waved the boys on while I waited for the three of them. They stopped when they reached me, all their eyes widening when I glanced over my shoulder to watch the boys turn the next corner.  
“Oh my god, you’re in love!” the one with her hair dyed green - Richelle, I thought - squealed.  
"What?"  
"You're in love with your partner!" she repeated.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I told you." one of her friends - Carol? - jumped in. "I saw it yesterday. You said I was imagining things!"  
"The taller one, right?" girl number three, whose name escaped me completely, said while almost swooning.  
"No!" Carol protested. "The other one! The cute one with the bow legs!"  
"Girls, please!" I made myself heard over their chatter. "Is this why you stopped me? To accuse me of fraternising inappropriately with coworkers?"  
"What?" they said in unison, staring at me blankly.  
"Oh!" Carol caught herself first. "No, no, of course not. We just... You said if we remembered anything else, or if we saw something or someone suspicious, we should let you know, right?"  
"Go on..."


End file.
